


Supernatural One-Shots, Imagines, Scenarios, and Drabbles

by many_fandoms07



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Reader on period, Dean - Freeform, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Demon, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Hunters, Jack - Freeform, Jack kline - Freeform, King of Hell, Monsters, Nephilim, One-Shots, SPN - Freeform, Sam - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Scenarios, Supernatural - Freeform, TFW and reader, TFW sick winchester sister, Team Free Will, What he calls you, Winchester - Freeform, angel - Freeform, cas, castiel - Freeform, crowley - Freeform, ill reader, period, sam and sick reader, sick reader, tfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21929290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/many_fandoms07/pseuds/many_fandoms07
Summary: Hello everyone! So this isn't my first imagines book, I have another one for Marvel, but these are the rules for requests: I am still open to requests and I will continue to be until I say on here that I am not. So feel free to send me any requests that you might have, but I have a few rules.1) No Female x Female or Male x Male requests2) Keep it clean. Nothing dirty3) Please do not rush me, I have a lot on my plate regarding school, writing, and my personal life. Some things just have to come first.Title says it all!
Relationships: Castiel/Reader, Crowley - Relationship, Crowley/Reader, Dean Winchester/Reader, Jack Kline/Reader, Sam Winchester/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 70





	1. Sick Winchester Sister Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!! This is my imagines book for the Supernatural fandom. I also have one for Marvel, feel free to check that out. I am always open to suggestions, but please be patient and do not rush me. I am very busy and still have requests that I need to write for my other book, along with other stories I want to continue. I hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I have another draft to post so I hope you enjoy! Let me know if there's something specific you'd like to see me write, especially if you like a certain POV better than others. Hope you enjoy!

“Y/N?” Sam asked quietly, opening the door to the girl’s bedroom. It was a little past ten in the morning and the child still hadn’t shown her face. Meanwhile, Sam and Dean managed to find a case a few states over and wanted to know if Y/N was down for going.

Sam stepped into the room, craning his neck to see if Y/N was still in bed, but the room was too dark. He flipped on the lights to see that his little sister was still under the covers. His eyes furrowed when he saw that the girl was shivering. Y/N shrank back when the lights flicked on and squinted in Sam’s direction.

“Sam?” she questioned groggily, covering her eyes and rolling onto her back. Sam frowned.

“Hey kiddo,” he said softly, approaching the bed. “You look tired. Did you get any sleep last night?” She shook her head, groaning again. Sam’s eyes softened. “What’s wrong honey? Was it nightmares again?” He knew how much nightmares affected his sister and scared her out of sleeping.

She shook her head.

“No,” she croaked, voice sore. “Jus’ can’ sleep.”

“Are you feeling ok Y/N?” Sam asked, concerned. “You sound ill.” She girl hid her face in her hands, shaking her head. Sam’s heart broke when Y/N pulled her hands away from her face and he saw the tears streaming down her rosy cheeks.

“Aww, baby,” Sam soothed, placing the back of his hand on her forehead. He frowned even more. “You have a fever. How long have you had this?”

Y/N shrugged.

“I wasn’t feelin’ good last night. That’s why I went to bed early.” Tears continued to flow down her face and she sniffed.

“Oh baby,” Sam cooed as he ran a hand through her sweat-soaked hair. “I’m sorry Dean, Cas, or I didn’t notice any sooner.”

“It’s ok,” she replied. Sam stood.

“I’m going to go tell Dean we won’t be going.”

“Goin where?” she asked, confused. Sam sighed.

“We found a case and were wondering if you wanted to go, but you’re sick and I’m going to stay here with you,” he explained.

“No,” Y/N said, sitting up and shaking her head. It only made her dizzy and she fell back against the bed. Sam rushed to her side, rubbing her arm. “Go ahead and go with Dean. I’ll be fine here by myself.” Sam chuckled, shaking his head.

“We both know that you won’t be fine here by yourself. Besides, Cas can go with Dean. It shouldn’t be that hard,” Sam explained. “It’s probably just a ghost or something.” He stood and left the room. In the five minutes he was gone, Y/N had fallen asleep.

Dean leaned against the open door, watching his sister sleep. He walked over and sat on the side of the bed, facing Y/N. He felt for her temperature.

“Dean?” groaned Y/N. He pulled his hand away and placed it on his sister’s knee, frowning.

“Hey baby,” he said softly. “I’m sorry, did I wake you?” She nodded.

“Don’t you have to go on a hunt?” she asked quietly, voice slowly fading away.

“Yeah, I just wanted to say goodbye and see how you’re doing,” he answered. “Cas’s loading up the car. He wanted me to tell you that he hopes you’ll feel better soon.” Y/N nodded and Dean leaned forward, kissing her on the head. “Well, I gotta go. Sam’s in the kitchen making dinner. Get well kiddo.” Y/N smiled as she watched Dean leave the room.

“Hey,” Sam greeted as he walked into the room five minutes later with a tray occupied by a bowl of soup, a glass of water, and several types of medicine. “How are you feeling?”

“Sick,” Y/N grumbled. Sam frowned as he placed the tray on the bedside table, pulling a thermometer from the tray.

“Why don’t we take your temperature?” he asked, handing it to his sister. She took it, turning it on and placing it in her mouth. Sam sat beside her. When it beeped, he took it from her clammy hands. “102.5,” he read.

Y/N groaned, wrapping her arms around her stomach. “Sam…”

“What is it?” he asked.

“My stomach hurts.”

“Do you think you can eat anything?” Sam asked, concerned. Y/N shook her head.

“Lay with me?” she pleaded, tears brimming her eyes.

“Of course.” Sam moved to lay beside his sister, wrapping his arms around her and rubbing her stomach. “Is that better?” Y/N nodded, falling into another dreamless sleep.

“Dean,” Cas scolded quietly. “What are you doing? You know that Y/N is sick and needs her rest.”

Dean laughed. “I know, but this would make such a good picture.” Castiel sighed and took Dean’s phone from him.

“You know very well that Y/N would not approve of you taking a picture of her like this.” The two men froze when the heard the bedsheets shuffle.

“Hm?” someone hummed tiredly. Y/N sat up and fell against the headboard, rubbing her eyes. “Dean?” she asked.

“Yeah, baby, it’s me,” he answered, sitting next to his sister. “Cas is here too. How do you feel?” His hand moved to her head as Castiel crouched down beside the two, a bag in hand.

“Sick,” she murmured, leaning into her brother’s touch. Dean frowned.

“Does she feel a bit too warm to you Cas?” he asked his friend. Castiel placed his hand where Dean’s once was, frowning as well.

“Just a bit,” he answered, looking into the sack in his hands. “Y/N, Dean told me you weren’t feeling well, so I got you this.” He pulled out a stuffed F/A (favorite animal) and handed it to her. Y/N smiled.

“Thanks, Cas.” He smiled, patting her arm.

“Would you like something to eat?” Castiel asked. She shrugged.

“My stomach still hurts,” Y/N whispered.

“How about some crackers then?” Dean offered, standing. “Will you get her some medicine Cas?” Castiel nodded.

Let’s just say, it took Y/N a while to get better but her brothers were there to help her get back to her old self...


	2. Castiel and Nephilim Reader(On Her Period) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and happy new year!!! I hope you have a great new start to 2020 and enjoy this small imagine I wrote!!

Silent tears rolled down Y/N’s face as she clutched her middle and held her breath. Giving in, she sobbed. Her grip on her stomach tightened and she curled even further into herself.  
Y/N was lying in agony on a couch in the library, wrapped up in her favorite blanket. How did she get here, you may ask. Well, halfway through her shower Y/N’s vision started going black and pain-filled all of her senses. Trying to avoid passing out, she stepped out of the shower and sat down. Once her vision came back she quickly but carefully dried herself off and pulled on some clothes, starting to cry. The pain was so much. Y/N limped out of the bathroom and spotted her blanket on the couch. Summoning all her strength and fighting against the pain, she made her way through the bunker.  
She reached the couch and fell against it, crying. She pulled her blanket around her and curled in on herself, which leaves us where we are now.  
Y/N was alone in the bunker and suddenly regret let all of the boys go. There was a hunt a few states over and Y/N decided to stay back due to her being on her period. She didn’t tell the guys that, of course. She said that she wanted to stay back and after much arguing, she pulled Sam out of the room and told him what was going on. He convinced the others to let her stay and then she was alone.   
Tears rolled down her cheeks even faster and she sobbed, moaning.  
“Cas,” she sobbed out, hoping the angel would hear her prayers. “Please…”  
There was a sound of wings fluttering.  
“Y/N?” someone asked. She looked up through teary eyes and saw Castiel. Once he saw the tears falling down the Nephilim’s face, he dropped down beside the couch she was on. “What is the matter?” he asked worriedly. “Are you hurt?”  
Y/N let out a cry of relief when she saw her father figure in front of her, reaching out towards him. She wrapped her arms around Castiel’s neck and pulled him towards her. Castiel because paralyzed with fear, afraid of what was going on. He pulled her into his arms, checking over her.  
“I heard your call and had Jack fly me here. What’s wrong?” he explained. Y/N whimpered.  
“It hurts,” she groaned, clutching Castiel’s trenchcoat. He was concerned, for Y/N never showed this much weakness in front of anyone.  
“What hurts, darling?” he asked quietly, trying to calm the child in his arms. “You shouldn’t feel any pain.”  
Y/N whimpered, closing her eyes.  
“Y/N,” Castiel said sternly, grabbing the girl’s attention. She opened her eyes and Castiel could see the pain in them. “What is wrong?” Y/N whimpered again, looking away.  
“I’m cramping,” she muttered quietly.  
“I’m sorry?” Castiel asked. “I didn’t quite catch that.”  
“I’m cramping,” she said a little louder. “It just hurts Cas.” Y/N buried her face in Cas’s chest. Castiel relaxed in realization, resting his chin on Y/N’s head.  
“Oh honey,” he murmured. “Why don’t we get you somewhere more comfortable?” Castiel stood and Y/N whined. “I’m sorry.” He carried her to his room, which was closest. Laying her down on the bed, he covered her with her blanket and left the room. When he returned, he had a heating pack in one hand and a water bottle and medicine in the other.  
“Y/N?” he asked softly, sitting down beside the aching girl. She has curled in on herself again. “I, uh, I’ve brought you a heating pack,” he whispered, gently placing the heating pack in Y/N’s hand. She rolled towards him tiredly, glancing from the heating pack up to Castiel. She positioned the heating pad on her stomach and made herself comfortable.  
“I also have some medicine and some water,” Cas offered, holding out a few pills and the now opened bottle of water. He helped Y/N sit up and swallow her pills before laying her back down.  
“Do you need anything he asked. “Something to eat, cracker maybe?” Y/N shook her head.  
“I’m sorry,” she whispered, tears filling her eyes again. Castiel sighed and wiped them away.  
“What is there to be sorry for?” he questioned. “You have done nothing wrong.”  
Y/N sniffed.  
“I dragged you away from the hunt,” Y/N muttered.  
“You needed help,” Castiel assured,” and you didn’t want to be alone. Sam and Dean will be fine; they have Jack with them. They can do without me just this once.” Y/N flinched and groaned in pain. “Does it still hurt?”  
She nodded. Castiel pulled off his trench coat and overcoat, leaving him in his white shirt and black slacks. He crawled into the bed and wrapped his arms around what he thought of as his daughter. Just like Jack Y/N was left alone after her father was killed and her mother died at birth. Castiel had made it his mission to make sure the girl had a father figure to live up to.  
Cas turned the tv on low and tended to his ‘daughter’s’ needs, making sure she was as comfortable as possible. After that day Y/N felt fine and tried to convince Cas to go on the hunt, but he ended up staying with her for the rest of the week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to send requests and go read my Avengers version of this if you are into that. Thanks for reading!!


	3. What he calls you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!! I'm sorry it's been so long but school's started back up and I have had absolutely no time to write. This was actually quickly written just now and I'm sitting in English class. I hope you all have a wonderful day/night!

**Sam -** Honey

**Dean -** Baby (Yes, I know that is his car’s name, but he loves you just as much as he loved the Impala)

**Castiel -** Sweetheart

**Jack -** Angel

  
**Crowley -** Darling


	4. Winchester Brother Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back everyone!! Sorry I've been gone so long, I was writing for the BNHA fandom for a while. But I'm back with another chapter inspired by my three friends who I love so much. Hope you enjoy!

“So I say we shower and then head out,” Dean suggested, standing from his chair in the library of the bunker. Sam and Castiel stood. Before they could even say anything, Dean was sprinting to the bathroom. “I’m showering first!” Sam and Cas gave each other confused looks before shrugging.  
“I’ve already showered,” Sam commented. Cas nodded.  
“I have as well.” he commented. “I guess we should go pack then.”

Dean pulled out a small bottle. It was nothing special, not like it was virgin’s blood or anything. It was just a bottle of blue food coloring. Smirking, he also pulled out a bottle of red food coloring. Slipping his hand into the shower, he grabbed Sam’s body wash. Laughing to himself with a smirk, he poured both bottles into the body wash and closed it. He shook it for a few minutes before returning it back to its rightful place on the shelf.  
After taking a shwoer of his own, Dean walked back to the front of the bunker with his bag. There he also saw Sam and Castiel. “Ready to chop-socky this lemonade stand?” he asked, making sure they had everything they needed.  
“Chop-socky?” Castiel asked with a tilt of his head. Sam sighed.  
“Are you ready to go?” he refrased.  
“Oh,” Castiel commented. “Yes, I am ready.” The three men loaded the Impala and headed off.

“Man am I beat,” Dean groans as he throws his buffel bag onto one of the tables in the library.  
Sam grunts. “Tell me about it.” Looking at his blood-soaked clothes, he sighed. “I’m going to go take a shower.  
“Alright,” Dean commented. “You go do that.” He plopped down in one of the chairs.  
“I’m going to get a beer. Want one?” Castiel offers. Dean nodded.  
“You betcha.”  
Sam steps out of the shower, drying his face off with his towel.He made his way over to the mirror. As he dressed himself, he threw his shirt on and hung his towel, about to leave the bathroom. Walking past the mirror, Sam glanced at himself. Not believing what he saw, he walked back over to the mirror.  
“DEAN!” Sam was furious. He stormed into the library. Cas and Dean stared at the man before bursting out into laughter.  
“Oh my god!” Dean laughed, doubling over.  
“Sam!” Cas exclaimed. “What happened?” Sam growled.  
“What did you do to me Dean?!” The older brother gasped through all of his laughing, barely able to speak.  
“I,” he gasped again, still laughing. “I completely forgot about that!” Sam walked over and grabbed Dean by the front of his shirt, lifting out of his chair.  
“Why am I purple!?” Samuel yelled. After Dean managed to calm down, he finally gave his brother the answer he was looking for.  
“Before we left for the hunt I slipped some red and blue food dye into your body wash,” he smirked. “Pretty great, right?” Dean chuckled nervously.  
“No!” Sam responds. “Not at all. You’ve really asked for it this time, Dean. You better watch yourself. Now I’m going to be purple for a whole week.”  
“Let the prank wars begin,” Dean smirked.


	6. Reader Almost Drowns

“What if it’s a ghost?” Y/N suggested as she got in the back of the Impala with the Winchester brothers. “It makes sense. I mean, haven’t you dealt with this before, back when you and Sam started working together again?”  
The two boys slammed their doors shut and sighed. “Yeah, back in Wisconsin,” Sam answered. He looked at his brother. “It’s worth a shot.” Dean nodded.  
“I guess we’re going to the library.”  
“Here!” Y/N called out. She turned to the two boys   
and set the book down on that table they were at. “Alexander Grey. He was found dead in the middle of Patoka Lake.”  
“Right where all of the deaths have been,” Sam pointed out.  
“What else does it say?” Dean asked. Y/N looked back down at the book.  
“Uh, here! It says his cause of death was drowning.” Y/N looked up and raised an eyebrow.  
“What?” Dean asked.  
“It also says that he was a terrific swimmer. He was aiming for the olympics.”  
“What does this have to do with the deaths though?” Sam asked.  
“Are there any connections between the victims, other than the deaths?” Dean asked. Sam opened one of his folders and pulled out several papers, shuffling through them. “Uh, well, Jillian Winkler was adopted. Her birth parents were never documented. Emily Mick’s mother died right after birth. And Olivia Paquette’s parents both died in a car wreck on their way to pick her up from a friend’s house a few years ago.”  
“So what’s there in common?” Dean asked again.  
“Each of the victims has lost at least one birth parent,” Y/N suggested. “I mean it’s something.”  
“What does it say about Alexander?” Sam asked. “Does it mention anything about his parents?”  
Y/N ran her finger along the pages of the old book as she read. “Oh,” she stated.   
“What?” the Winchester brothers asked at the same time. She looked back up to them.  
“It says here that Alexander was a witness to his mother’s death. His father killed her when he thought Alex was asleep. He then killed his father not long after.”  
“Talk about family feud,” Dean commented. “Let’s head back to the hotel.”

The three hunters sat in the hotel room. Dean munched on a burger as Sam sat across from him at the table, researching on his computer. Y/N was laying in one of the beds, almost asleep.  
“Oh!” She shot up it bed, startling the brothers.  
“What?” Dean asked, alert. “Was it another nightmare?” The girl shook her head.  
“I think I know why the ghost is killing the people he has.”  
“Why?” Sam asked.  
“Think about it,” Y/N answered. “He was the cause of the death of his father.”  
“And Emily Mick was the cause of the death of her mother at birth,” Dean caught on.  
“Yeah, and Olivia Paquette’s parents died on their way to get her from a friend’s house,” Sam replied.  
“And let’s just assume Jillian Winker’s parents died and that’s why they were never documented,” Y/N said.  
“So Alexander is going after people who are the cause of their parent’s deaths,” Sam concluded.   
“So I say get a good night’s rest and let’s end this once and for all,” Dean stated. Sam nodded and Y/N fell back onto the bed.

“We should be in the clear,” Dean reassured as him, Sam, and Y/N got onto a boat.  
“Dean?” Y/N asked. “Please tell me you know how to drive this thing.”  
“Sure do kiddo!” he replied. “Don’t worry, I know what I’m doing.”  
“Well that’s reassuring,” Y/N muttered under her breath. Sam heard her and laughed.  
“It’s alright Y/N. We won’t let anything happen to you.”  
“Well, we’re here,” Dean said as he turned the boat off and him and Sam threw the anchor into the water.  
“Whatever we do, don’t get in the water,” Sam instructed. As he said this, him and Dean had their backs turned to their teenage friend. Y/N leaned over the side of the boat, looking into the depths of the water. She leaned down, hand extended towards the cold water.  
“Y/N!” Dean yelled, running over to the girl. But he was too late.  
“Dean!” In the blink of an eye, she was gone. There was a splash in the water, and she was gone.  
“Y/N!” Sam yelled, jumping over the side of the boat. Dean followed as well in an attempt to save his friend. The two brothers swam deeper into the water. The water was dark, but not dark enough to completely obscure their vision. Through hazy vision, the two could see their friend being dragged deeper and deeper into the water. Her hands were outstretched, trying to pull herself up for air. Sam and Dean rose back to the surface to gulp in air, then they dove back under. Just as Y/N was about to run out of breath, Sam grabbed one arm and pulled her up. He met Dean and he grabbed the other arm. When they broke the surface one final time, the three gasped for air. Y/N coughed up water and clung to Sam’s neck. The man shook his hair out of his face and grabbed her around the waist.  
The Winchester brothers managed to get the girl back onto the boat. Dean helped pull Sam up as he held their friend. Getting back onto the boat, Sam sat Y/N down on one of the seats. He kneeled down in front of her, trying to catch her attention.  
“Y/N. Y/N,” he whispered. The girl was shaking, coughing up water and crying. She was in hysterics. “Y/N, look at me. Hey,” he placed his hand on her face, “it’s ok. You’re safe.”  
“Hey, kid.” Dean crouched down beside his brother. “We’re going to take you back, alright? You just need to calm down, ok?” Dean moved back to take the boat back to land as Sam tried to calm the child down.  
By the time they reached the shore, Y/N had calmed down enough to speak.  
“Are you alright?” Sam asked. The girl nodded, shivering.  
“I-I’m ok,” she answered.  
“Do you need to go to the hospital?” Dean asked. “Can you breathe ok?” Y/N sniffed.  
“No, yeah, I’m ok. I can breathe alright. I’m sorry,” Y/N apologized. Sam lifted her head up.  
“Hey, no, there’s no need to apologize,” he said softly. “It wasn’t your fault. Now, are you sure you’re ok. We can take you to the hospital if we need to.” She shook her head.  
“I’m ok. Can I just wait in the Impala?” The two nodded.  
“Of course.” Sam and Dean helped Y/N to the Impala where they wrapped her in a towel and sat her in the back of the car. Sam looked at her, concerned.  
“Are you sure you’re ok? This could take a while and there are effects of drowning that aren’t noticeable until a while after the drowning.”  
“Sam,” Y/N smiled softly, “I’m ok. I’ll call if anything happens.”  
“Ok,” Sam responded. “We’ll be off then.”

“Did you do it?” Sam and Dean hopped into the front seats of the Impala. Y/N leaned in between them, looking between the both of them. “Did you solve the case?”  
“Yep,” Dean answered with a sigh. “It took a while, but we did it.”  
“Turns out his bones were buried not far from the bank. We salt and burned them and solved the case,” Sam continued. He turned to look at the only female in the care. “How do you feel?”  
“I feel fine, Sam,” Y/N answered with a smile. “Can we go back to the hotel now? I’d like to change.” Dean and Sam laughed.  
“Sure thing, kiddo,” Dean said as he threw the car into drive and sped off down the road.  
Y/N sat next to Sam on one of the hotel beds, brushing through her freshly washed hair with a hairbrush. As she finished brushing her hair, she flopped onto her back and turned her head to see what Sam was doing. Before she could say anything, Dean spoke.  
“Who’s down for dinner?” he asked, grabbing the keys to the Impala.  
“There’s a diner a few blocks down. We could walk,” Sam suggested. Dean huffed.  
“Fine, we can walk,” he said in defeat. Y/N laughed as she jumped up and went to get her shoes. But before she could get very far, she grabbed Dean’s shoulder and blinked a few times.  
“Whoah, you ok?” he asked. Y/N waited until the spots left her vision before she answered.  
“Yeah, just stood up too fast. Let’s go!”

“Are you alright Y/N?” Sam asked, concerned. He reached an arm out to the girl. “You sound out of breath.” She shook her head.  
“It’s ok. I’m ok.” Sam shot her one last concerned glance before catching up with his brother. The three finally made it to the diner and sat down. Y/N huffed as she fell into the booth, leaning against the wall.  
“Are you sure you’re alright, kid?” Dean asked as he slid across from her. Y/N nodded.  
“I’m fine. Just a little tired,” she wheezed out, starting to cough. As her coughs grew sharper, Sam slid in beside her and patted her back.  
“Can we get a water?” Dean called out to a nearby waitress. She nodded, rushing to get a glass. She returned and handed it to Dean, who passed it to Sam.  
“Drink this.” He raised the glass to Y/N’s lips and she sipped the water. “You ok?” She pulled away and nodded.  
“Sam,” the girl whispered, taking short, rapid breaths. “I can’t breathe.” Trying to get her breath back, Y/N started to panic.  
“Whoah, kid, it’s ok,” Dean tried to say.   
“Dean,” Sam caught his brother’s attention. “We need to get her out of here, get her some fresh air.” Dean nodded, sliding out of his booth. He helped Sam pull Y/N out of the booth and towards the door. They led her over to the Impala and sat her on the hood of the car. She kneeled over and wheezed. Sam rubbed her back.  
“Talk to me kid,” Dean said, crouching in front of Y/N. “What’s going on?” Y/N huffed a few times before sitting back up.  
“I-I’m ok,” she huffed.   
“Y/N,” Sam cut her off. “You couldn’t breathe. You need to get check out. Let’s get you to the hospital.”  
“Alright,” she nodded. As she stood and made her way to the back of the car, she fainted.  
“Y/N!” Sam exclaimed, picking the girl up off of the ground. “Drive Dean!” Sam jumped in the back of the Impala with Y/N on his lap as Dean sped to the hospital, going at least 20 mph over the speed limit.

“Acute respiratory distress syndrome?” Dean asked. “What the heck is that?”  
“Has Miss Y/N had any critical illnesses? Maybe pneumonia?” the doctor asked. Sam answered.  
“She uh, fell in Patoka Lake earlier today. She was pulled pretty far under the water.”  
“Well,” the doctor spoke. “That explains the fluid in her lungs.”  
“I don’t understand,” Dean said. “How did we just now notice? Shouldn’t something like this happen right after we pulled her out of the water?” The doctor shook his head.  
“It takes time to develop.”  
“Will she be ok?” Sam asked.  
“We’re draining her lungs. You will be able to see her within the next few hours if she’s stable,” the doctor replied. Sam and Dean nodded.  
“Thank you.”

“Y/N?”  
“Kiddo?”  
Y/N’s eyes fluttered open and she groaned.  
“Here, drink this.” Y/N looked over to her left to see Sam holding a straw up to her mouth. After taking a few sips, she pulled away and Sam set the cup back on the table.  
“How do you feel kid?” Slowly, her head turned to the right and she saw Dean. He smiled at her. She looked back at Sam, then down at herself.  
“Where am I?” she whispered.  
“In the hospital,” Sam answered. “Remember when you fell in the lake?” Y/N nodded. “You must have inhaled water. There was fluid in your lungs. The doctors had to drain it. You’ll be here for a few days.”  
“So how do you feel?” Dean asked again.  
“Tired,” she replied. The two men laughed quietly.  
“Why don’t you get some sleep,” Sam suggested.  
“We’ll be right here when you wake up,” reassured Dean.


	7. Winchester Brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!! How are y'all doing this fine quarantine day? It is currently almost 1a.m. and I am writing fanfics, watching supernatural, and eating cheez-itz. I hope you enjoy this little thing I wrote up. Also, updates will be slowing down soon. I have to turn in my school computer in a few days and that's what I use to write on so bare with me.

“I don’t think I should be going on this hunt,” Y/N confessed shyly. Sam and Dean had their bags thrown over their shoulders, about to leave the small motel room.  
“What? Why not?” Dean asked. “Don’t you want to go on your first real vamp hunt?” Y/N’s face darkened.  
“I-I don’t think that’s a good idea right now,” she answered, looking away from the boys.  
“Is something wrong?” Sam asked, concerned. Y/N look at him, nervous.  
“You could say that,” she mumbled.  
“What? What’s up?” Dean asked. “What is so important that you can’t go on a hunt with us?”  
“Dean,” Sam whispered, defensive. “That’s not nice.” He turned to Y/N and spoke up. “Excuse us a moment.” Y/N nodded and watched Sam pull Dean outside the motel room door.  
“That’s kinda rude, Dean,” Sam commented.  
“What do you mean?” Dean said defensively. “She should go with us on this hunt. We could always use the help.”  
“Do you even know who we’re talking about?” Sam spat. He motioned to the young girl behind the door. “We just took her in last week. Now you expect her to go hunting with us?”  
Dean shrugged. “She has to get over it some time.”  
“She just watched her family die Dean,” Sam retorted. “And she doesn’t even know how to hunt properly. It isn’t even safe, making her try to come on a hunt with us. She probably just wants space.” With that being said, Sam walked back into the motel room. Y/N was sitting on one of the beds, leaning her head against the wall and her arms were wrapped around her stomach, knees to her chest. She looked back over to the Winchester brothers as they entered the room and sat on the bed across from her.  
“What’s wrong?” Sam asked gently. “You know you can trust us, right?” Y/N nodded.  
“And we understand if you want some space,” Dean added. “I’m sorry about earlier.”  
“It’s ok,” Y/N replied. “It’s just, vampires can smell blood, right?”  
“Yeah,” Sam answered with a nod of his head.  
“And that includes menstrual blood?” Y/N’s face was beat red as she hid her face in her arms. Sam laughed as Dean froze.  
“Oh,” Dean commented. “That’s why.” Sam laughed even harder at Dean’s reaction.  
“Yeah, yeah they can,” Sam chuckled. Dean motioned towards the door.  
“I’ll be in the car.” he grabbed his bag and bolted out the door like there was no tomorrow. Y/N giggled as she watched the grown man run away.  
“Do you need anything?” Sam asked with a smile. “Pads? Tampons? Anything?” Y/N’s face reddened again. Sam laughed softly. “Hey, it’s nothing to be embarrassed about. Every female goes through it.” Y/N shook her head before hesitating,  
“Uh, um,” Y/N stuttered nervously. “C-could you get some, uh, midol?”  
“Of course,” Sam answered with a smile. “Do you need some now or can it wait until we get back?”  
“It can wait,” she answered. “Thank you.”  
“Of course.” Sam patted the girl’s knee and went to go join his brother.

“Why do we need to stop here?” Dean asked his brother. “Don’t you just want to go back to the motel?” Sam sighed.  
“Y/N asked me to pick her up some midol on the way back,” he replied. Dean pulled into the parking lot of the nearest grocery store and put the car in park.  
“Fine.” Sam opened his door and got out of the car. Before he could close the door, Dean spoke again, “Hey, bring me back some pie.” Sam chuckled, shaking his head and walking into the store.  
In the store, Sam grabbed more than just midol. He spent thirty minutes searching for chocolates, midol, a heating pad, and several other items. When he got back to the car, Dean gave him a weird look.  
“Dude,” he said, “what’s with all the bags. I thought you went in to get midol.”  
“I did,” Sam answered. “But I also got a few other things.” Dean sighed and drove the both of them back to the motel room. When they opened the door to their room, all of the lights were off.  
“Y/N?” Dean called quietly. “You awake?” Sam turned on one of the lamps in the room to provide a little light. Y/N groaned from the bed she was currently asleep in.  
“What?” she groaned. Sam chuckled softly and sat down on the edge of the bed by the girl. Dean walked into the bathroom and the two on the bed could hear the shower start. “Hey Sam, how did it go?” Y/N sat up and winced, wrapping her arms around her stomach.  
“It went well, we got caught but things turned out,” Sam answered. He noticed how Y/N winced and dug through his grocery bags. He pulled out a bottle of midol and opened it, handing it to the girl. She gave a grateful sigh.  
“Thank you.” Spilling a few pills into her hand, she downed it with a glass of water she had left on the nightstand.  
“Oh,” Sam perked up, digging through the bags again. “I bought you some other stuff. I know you only asked for midol but I figured these would help.” He started listing off everything he pulled out of the bags. “A heating pad for cramps. Chocolate for cravings. Oh, that’s pie for Dean,” he sat the pie off to the side. “And a few other things I thought you would like.” Y/N blushed.  
“You didn’t have to Sam,” she muffled through her hands.   
“Yeah, I know,” Sam smiled. “But I figured I would. I mean, I was there and thought about it. Also, I wanted to show you that you could really tell Dean and I anything.” He ruffled the girl’s hair. “Do you need anything else?” Y/N shook her head.  
“No thank you,” she said softly. Sam stood and she layed back down. “Sam?”  
He turned back to her. “Yeah?”  
“Thank you.”  
“No problem, kid.”


	8. Dean Winchester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean saves you from the scariest monster known to man :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! How have you been? I just wanted to say thank you for all of the love and support I've been getting here and also for almost hitting 800 hits. It means a lot honestly. Thank you so much! If we hit 1,000 I'll do 7 days of whatever. Give me seven topics/prompts. They could even be requests. Make them as fluffy or angsty as you would like. I will choose my favorite seven and post one writing each day for seven days. Anyway, hope you enjoy today's chapter!

“DEAN!” The shrill voice cut through the air, making its presence known. The grown man shot out of his seat in the library, grabbing his gun and running.

“Y/N?!” He yelled. “Where are you?”

“Dean!” the girl screamed again. “Help!” Dean ran down the hall with Y/N’s room. The door was open and Dean could see the girl standing on the knobs of the door, gripping the top. She was crying hysterically. Dan ran up to her.

“Y/N? What’s wrong?” He said sternly. “What’s going on?”

“Bug!” Y/N sobbed. Dean lowered his gun, confused.

“What?”

“Bug!” she screamed again. Dean chuckled.

“A bug? Seriously?” He pushed the door that Y/N was standing on, petrified. “Where?”

“Over there!” The girl pointed to a millipede that was crawling slowly across her floor. Dean chuckled, picking up the multi-legged creature from the floor. He lifted it to eye level and laughed.

“You’re afraid of  _ this _ ?” Dean chuckled. “Of all the monsters you’ve seen in your life and you’re afraid of  _ this _ ?” He walked closer to the girl on the door, causing her to scream even more.

“What’s going on in here?” Sam asked as he ran to the doorway. “Why is Y/N screaming?”

“She’s afraid of this little guy,” Dean laughed again. He lifted it to Y/N’s face and she jumped off of the door, hysterical. She jumped from the door right on to Sam, hanging from his neck and wrapping her legs around his waist.

“Sam!” she screamed, burying her face in his shoulder in an attempt to get away from the tiny creature. Sam wrapped his arms under Y/N, supporting her weight. He looked at her, concerned.

“Y/N?” He spoke gently. “Hey, calm down. It’s ok.” He could feel how quickly the girl was breathing. “Breathe kiddo.” Dean laughed and Sam gave him a scolding look.

“Dean, not funny,” he said sternly. “You’re making this worse.”

“Kill it!” Y/N sobbed. “I want it killed dead!” Sam gave Dean a knowing look and Dean threw his hands up in surrender.

“Alright alright, I’ll kill it.” As Dean left the room and walked back down the hall, Sam worked on trying to calm Y/N down.

“Hey,” he said softly, walking over to her bed. He sat down, but Y/N wouldn’t let go. “Hey, hey it’s ok. You’re alright.” He patted her back in an attempt to keep her calm. Several minutes passed before Y/N breathing slowed and she had stopped crying.

“Man, I knew you didn’t like bugs but I didn’t know it was this bad,” Sam confessed. Y/N looked up with red puffy eyes and nodded.

“I’m sorry,” she said with a raspy voice. 

“You don’t need to apologize,” responded Sam. “Everyone’s afraid of something.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave any requests. I'm running out of ideas lol.


	9. Sam x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think the reader should get cursed by a witch on a hunt, she only gets knocked out for a few seconds, she seems alright. Bu then a few days later she's in the bunker and collapses and has a seizure?
> 
> Idk lol.  
> (the reader could be Sam's girlfriend, who he saved on a hunt a year ago, her family died, they took her in, and about 6 months in Sam and the reader started dating)
> 
> I Hope you like my suggestion :)
> 
> \- 16thSeasonOfSupernatural

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Sorry I've been gone so long. I started a Marvel and SPN crossover and that has had my attention for the past few days. If you want to check that out it's called SuperMarvel. I could always use some feedback about my writing. If I don't update, it's because I'm working on that story. Enjoy!

Y/N never liked witches. She always found them an extreme pain in the butt. When Sam and Dean came back to the motel room and said that they found hex bags, the girl flinched. This wasn’t going to be her first run in with witches. They were the ones who killed her family. They tried to kill her as well but Sam, Dean, and Castiel saved her before she could see the light. That was a year ago. Since then, Y/N has been learning how to hunt alongside the Winchesters. Six months into being with them, Sam finally worked up the courage to ask her to be his girlfriend. They’ve been a happy couple, with Sam sticking by her side on every hunt.

“Are you sure you’re in for this?” Sam asked Y/N worriedly. He sat down across from her slowly. “Ya know, since…”

“I’m sure,” you nodded. “I need to get over this fear some time. Sooner better than later.”

The hunt didn’t go as smooth as you thought it would. There were three witches which none of you were expecting. One cast a spell, causing you to fall to the ground. “Y/N!” Sam screams. With a sudden burst of strength, he breaks free of one of the witch’s spells. Dean and Sam quickly killed the three witches in the room. In fear of his girlfriend being dead, Sam dropped down by her unconscious body. He lifted her head slowly which caused her to groan.

“Y/N?” he whispered, the beginnings of a smile gracing his face. “Are you hurt?”

She sat up and shook her head. Y/N took a quick look down at herself. “I feel perfectly fine.” She noticed the dead witches in the room. “I assume you took care of that?” Dean stretched a hand out to the girl and she took it. Dean lifted her to her feat as the hunters in the room started to clean up and head back to the motel they were staying in. Once they all had showered, changed, and ate, they settled in their beds. Y/N was laying down beside Sam, resting her head on his shoulder. 

He whispered to her, “You sure you feel ok?”

“I feel fine Sam,” she replied, half asleep.

A few days passed and the three hunters were back at the bunker. Ever since the witch spelled Y/N Sam watched her every move. Y/N kept telling him that she was fine, but he was just so worried. It wasn’t normal for a spell like what hit her to only cause her to black out for a few moments.

Y/N was sitting in the library of the bunker with her boyfriend’s computer in front of her, playing (favorite tv show). Her attention didn’t waiver from the screen as Sam and Dean walked in. Dean sat down and Sam stood behind his girlfriend, resting a hand on her shoulder and watching the show on the screen.

“What are you doing with my computer?” he questioned, sitting beside you.

“Watching (favorite show),” Y/N answered, Sam chuckled.

“Why my computer though? You have one of your own.”

“Because mine’s dead.” Sam laughed. He pulled the girl’s head over to him and planted a kiss on her temple before letting her go. When Y/N’s show ended she scooted her chair back and stood.

Where are you going?” Sam pressed, looking up from his book.

“Relax,” you whined. “I’m just going to go get a drink.” You stood in the center of the kitchen, suddenly worn out and dizzy. You made your way to the cabinet beside the black spots clouding your vision. You only got as far as pulling the glass off of the shelf. The cup slides out of your grip as it tumbles to the ground, shattering into millions of tiny pieces. Y/N fell to the ground as well, falling unconscious.

“Y/N?” Sam yelled from the library. “You ok?” When there was no answer, he ran into the kitchen to see Y/N convulsing on the ground. “Y/N!” Sam dropped down beside the girl, hands hovering around her. He gently moved her to her side as to keep her from hurting herself. He also attempted to hold her steady so she wouldn’t hurt him.

“Sam? What’s going on?” Dean questioned as he walked in. When he saw what was happening, he was by his brother’s side in an instant. “God, she’s pale, and burning up.” Sam pulled Y/N’s head into his lap, stroking her hair. Dean got a cold cloth and gently ran it across the girl’s flushed face. When she stopped convulsing, Sam and Dean tried to get her to wake up and cool off. They stripped her down to one of Sam’s old shirts and her jean shorts. They dragged cool cloths across her skin and tried to get her to drink cold water.

“S’m?” Y/N slurred, barely stirring from her unconsciousness. Sam smiled.

“Yeah baby, it’s me,” he said softly, stroking her hair.

“What happened?” The girl tried to sit up but Dean and Sam pushed her to lay back down.

“You had a seizure,” Sam explained. “I think it had to do with the witch case a few days ago. Now you’re burning up and really pale.”

“Why don’t we draw you an ice bath?” Dean suggested, talking quietly as well. “That way we can keep your temperature low and we can find out what’s going on>” Sam nodded as he answered for you, picking you up and carrying you to the main bathroom in the hall. Sam sat with you in the bathroom as you cooled off in the bath.

“S’m,” you called weakly. “‘M cold.” He gave you a sympathetic look.

“I know baby but we need to keep you cooled off.” Minutes passed before Sam dried you off, changed your clothes, and laid you down in bed. Dean walked into the room just as Sam got in bed beside you.

“I just got off the phone with Bobby,” he started. “Looks like the spell the witch used causes high temperatures and seizures. It doesn’t kick in for a few days but he said to expect them to occur for the next week or so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comment! I always enjoy writing for others!


	10. Castiel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! So I've decided that whenever I'm in the writing mood but don't know what to write, I'll spin a wheel and that decides what I'll be writing. SO in that case, I may upload several times a day or I may write for several days but only post every few days. Right now I have about three chapters of this I forgot I wrote but will post sometime in the near future. Please give feedback, I love hearing from my readers. Also, don't be afraid to leave any requests, I like writing those as well.

“You had NO right!” Dean yelled through the phone. “You had no right to take Y/N out of the bunker!” Castiel sighed through the phone. 

“I know Dean, but she’s been in there for too long. It’s about time you let her get some fresh air and help you with this case,” Cas tried to reason. You were taken in by the Winchesters and Castiel after the death of your father Bobby. You had seen the brothers from time to time, even with the occasional glimpse of Castiel, but you never  _ really _ knew them. Once you found out your father had died, you broke down. Sam was the one to tell you the news. It took him about an hour to get you to calm down. Of course, you fell asleep right after that and the boys ended sleeping in the room across the hall.

That was three months ago. You have not left the bunker since and even Castiel could tell that it wasn’t good for you. Sam, Dean, and himself had left on a case which turned out to be a ghost. That’s how you got here in this situation.

“We’ll deal with this when I get back,” Dean growled. “I’ll be there in ten.” The line went dead and Castiel slipped his phone back in his coat pocket.

“Is Dean mad?” you asked quietly, looking up at Cas from your spot on the couch. You were just about to fall asleep before Dean had called Castiel to ask a few questions when he could hear you talking quietly in the background. 

Castiel gave you a soft look. “He is upset, yes. But that is nothing to be worried about. You should get some rest before they get back. Dean said he was bringing food and the plan is to leave after that.” You nodded, laying down and closing your eyes.

Dean threw the door open, furious. He stormed over to Castiel, furious. Just as he was about to start yelling, Sam ran in and covered his brother’s mouth from behind him.

“Dean!” he scowlded quietly. He turned Dean’s head so he got a full view of the couch. “Shh.” Dean pushed Sam off of him and glared at Castiel. The angel looked down at the floor, knowing he was about to hear the scolding of his lifetime.

After glaring at the angel and hesitating a few times, Dean sighed and dug through the bag of fast food he had brought. Meanwhile, Sam leaned over the couch and shook your shoulder softly. By the time Dean was done unpacking their food, you and everyone else were hunting for what was yours. The four of you ate in silence as you and Cas avoided the boy’s eyes. You could feel the tension in the air and you decided to try and lighten the mood.

“So,” you said quietly, attracting the attention of the men in the room, “what’s this case about?”

“You mean the case you’re not going on?” Dean retorted. He sat down his beer and made eye contact with you. “You’re not even supposed to be here.” You looked away, upset.

“I’m sorry,” you muttered as you teared up.

“This isn’t your fault,” Sam said softly. “You didn’t ask to be brought here.”

“But it isn’t Cas’s either,” you whispered. “He just wanted to try and help.”

“But you don’t need to be here!” Dean yelled. He slammed his hands down on the table.

“But I’m a hunter!” you responded with just as much volume. “Even if I wanted to be here I should have the right!”

“You’re not a hunter,” Dean laughed. “You’re a kid. Now, your choices are to either stay here or go back to the bunker, understand?”

“No!” you said sternly and stood up. “I’m going on this hunt whether you like it or not.” You grabbed your hunting bag and flung the motel door open. “I’ll be in the car.”

Your blood ran cold. There was no escape. The ghost flickered in front of you, throwing you against the wall. You let out a cry as pain consumed your body. The ghost was in front of you now, slamming your head repeatedly against the wall.

“Y/N!” Castiel ran into the room. He shot salt at the ghost in front of you, making it disappear. You fell to the ground, barely holding on to consciousness. Castiel fell beside you, trying to get you to look at him. He held your head in his hand, speaking. “Y/N, look at me. Please,” he begged. You moaned.

“Cas?” He nodded.

“Yeah, it’s me,” he answered. You fell against his chest, closing your eyes. He maneuvered you so you were sitting in his lap. He saw you close your eyes. “No no no no no,” he muttered. Moving you to try and keep you awake. “Don’t close your eyes.”

“Cas? Y/N?” Dean yelled. “We’re going to burn the body. Stay here and keep it distracted!” Before Cas could respond, he was gone. He looked back down to you and shook you slightly.

“Y/N-” Castiel tried to get you to talk to him but the ghost came back, staring at the two of you down on the floor. The ghost flung you out of the angel’s arms and against the wall again. You hit your head even harder, falling completely limp. Castiel readied his shotgun, aiming it at the ghost. Just as he shot, the ghost disappeared. It formed in front of him, strangling him. Just as Castiel’s face got red, the ghost uproared in flames. The angel inhaled deeply, catching his breath. He immediately made his way over to your limp body, moving you slowly.

“Y/N,” Cas begged, trying to wake you up. He placed you on his lap again, holding you against his chest. He saw the blood leaking from multiple places on your head. Castiel started to cry. “No Y/N, wake up. Please!” The Impala could be heard speeding towards the building they were in.

“Y/N!” Dean yelled, searching through the building. “Cas!”

“In here!” Castiel yelled in response. “We need help!” Dean and Sam stormed into the room and took a look at the state of their friends.

“What happened?” Sam asked, Kneeling down by Y/N’s head. Castiel looked at the men with tears in his eyes.

“She hit her head. She hit her head hard,” he gruffed.

“We need to get her to the hospital,” Sam said quickly. “This isn’t good.” He tried to take Y/N in his own arms but Cas shook his head.

“I’ve got her,” he muttered, standing. Dean glared at the angel, beyond enraged.

“Can’t you just heal her?” he spat. “Use your angel mojo and fix her!”

“I-I can’t. I’ve used too much of my grace.” The three men rushed to the car with you in Cas’s arms. He slid into the backseat and Dean and Sam got in the front. Castiel looked down at you. “Y/N?” he whispered, stroking the hair from your face. “Please.”

A soft moan left your lips. Castiel smiled. “Hey, hey angel. Stay with me ok?” Your head lulled to the side, laying on his chest.

“Y/N?” Dean called from the driver’s seat as he sped to the nearest hospital, “you’re alright kid, we’re almost there.”

“Where are we going?” you muttered, barely understanding yourself. Castiel continued to stroke the hair from your face.

“Here.” Sam handed Castiel his flannel to press against your head. Cas gently pressed the cloth against the bleeding parts of your head. You screamed in pain, causing the men in the car to frown worriedly.

“I know baby,” Dean tried to reassure. “We’re going to the hospital. You’ll be ok.”

For the remainder of the trip to the emergency room you screamed whenever Castiel got even remotely close to your injured head. When you weren’t screaming you were blacking out and moaning and groaning because of the pain. When they made it to the hospital, Castiel wasted no time to gently but quickly get you into the emergency room. Paramedics loaded you onto a stretcher and carried you away from your family.

You lay asleep in your hospital bed, head wrapped in bandages. Castiel and Dean sat on either side of you. Sam Sat next to Dean. All three men were holding coffees, trying to stay awake. Castiel had a hold of your left hand, running his thumb over your knuckles lightly. A soft mutter came from your mouth, catching the attention of the angel. He shot up, leaning towards the bed. Of course, this caught Sam and Dean’s attention.

“What?” Dean asked. “Is she waking up?”

“Y/N?” Castiel asked quietly. He pushed the hair from your face. “Can you hear me?”

“Cas?” Your voice was barely audible, sounding more like a breath than the name of your friend. The angel smiled.

“Yeah, it’s me,” he smiled.

“How do you feel kiddo?” Dean asked. “Do you need anything?”

“Can you open your eyes Y/N?” Sam asked quietly. Your eyes opened, landing on the moose. Your eyelids felt heavy, trying to get you to close your eyes. You fought though, looking at the rest of the men in the room. They all smiled.

“Hey there angel,” Castiel said happily. “How do you feel?”

“Wanna go home,” you muttered. “Don’ like it here.”

“I know sweetheart,” Dean sympathized. “The doc said you could go home once you woke up.”

“You have a concussion,” Castiel continued. “You won’t be able to do anything for a while.”

“Mostly just laying in bed,” Sam continued. “You won’t be able to go on hunts for a while.”

“Sounds nice,” you whispered. “Can we go home now?”


	11. Castiel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm back with another update. This has been sitting in my pile of works I need to post for a while. Anyway, I'm working on a short story with an amazing author and person that I have met. Be expecting something very well written to be coming soon!

There was a soft knock on your bedroom door in the bunker. Then, the door creaked open softly. “Y/N?” A man clad in a suit and trench coat was present in the doorway. He leaned against the doorway and gave you a soft look.

You were dead asleep on your bed, swarmed in blankets. It wasn’t because the bunker was cold. Sam always made sure it was at a comfortable temperature. No, it was because you had fallen ill on your last hunt. While dealing with a vengeful spirit, you and the boys had to salt and burn the bones in the rain. It was no picnic in the park but you managed to get it taken care of. Of course you didn’t have much clothing on, just a pair of ripped jeans and an old t-shirt. This of course resulted in you catching a small cold, which turned into the flu within the span of a few days. Sam and Dean were there to take care of you for a while before they found another case.

“We can’t just leave her here alone,” Sam reasoned.

“We could just call some other hunters to do it,” Dean added. Castiel walked into the room.

“What seems to be the problem?” he asked, sitting down beside Dean and handing the two men a beer.

“Y/N has the flu,” Sam answered.

“And we found a case,” Dean finished. “But we don’t want to take Y/N with us and there’s no way we can leave her here by herself.”

“I can stay here with her.”

And that’s how you got here. Sam and Dean left Castiel to stay with you once they made sure he knew what to do and what type of medicines to give you. Castiel slowly walked over to the side of the bed, sitting on the edge. He placed his hand to your head, feeling for a fever. You stirred at his touch.

“Sam?” It was so quiet Castiel could barely even hear it.

“No, it’s Castiel,” he answered. You looked at him through bloodshot eyes.

“Where’s Sam?” you asked groggily, pulling the blankets tighter around your pale frame. Castiel knit his eyebrows together in concern.

“Don’t you remember?” he asked. “Sam and Dean left a few hours ago. They found a case.”

“Oh, right.” You shivered, starting to tremble slightly and Castiel removed his hand from your head.

“Do you need anymore blankets?” he asked. “You look cold.” You shook your head.

“I’m too hot,” you muttered. Castiel gave you a sympathetic look.

“Are you hungry? Sam said I should give you some soup when you wake up.” You nodded. Castiel gave you one last look before leaving to make you some soup. Minutes passed and you were getting restless. You had been in bed for a few days and wanted to get up and move around. Wrapping a blanket around your pale frame, you stood from the bed and made your way to the kitchen.

Castiel stirred the pot of soup slowly. When he moved to pull a bottle of orange juice from the fridge he caught a glimpse of a (f/c) blanket standing in the doorway. He turned around, in shock.

“Y/N, what are you doing in here?” Castiel asked. He rushed over to you, wrapping his arm around your body to support your weight. “What are you doing out of bed. Sam said you were to stay in bed until you were better.” He moved you to sit down in one of the chairs. You sighed, leaning into the coolness of the chair and closing your eyes.

“I got tired of lying in bed,” you murmured. Castiel sighed and went back to the soup. He poured a few spoonfuls into a bowl and sat it down on the table. He poured a glass of orange juice and sat that down as well. He sat beside you as you ate, watching you carefully. When you were done Castiel placed your dirty bowl in the sink and pulled you to your feet. You leaned against him, too weak to even stand. He tried to lead you back to your room but you stopped him.

“No,” you slurred, stopping in the middle of the hallway. Castiel stopped as well and gave you a confused look.

“What is it?” he asked. “Sam would not like that you have been out of bed.” You shook your head again.

“I don’t wanna go back to bed.” The former angel sighed.

“But you have to,” he tried to reason.

“Can I lay on the couch?” you asked quietly, looking up to the man with puppy eyes. He sighed.

“I guess that couldn’t hurt,” he said in defeat. Cas led you to the lounging room and laid you down on the couch. “I have to go get a few things. Do not move.” By the time Castiel came back with medicine in his hands you were already fast asleep. After setting the medicine down on the coffee table Castiel shook your shoulder slightly. He continued to wake you up as he poured liquid medicine onto a spoon. 

“I would like you to take this,” Castiel said quietly. You stirred and sat up slowly.

“What is that?” you asked. 

“Medicine,” he answered, lifting the spoon to yourself. Once you saw what it was you moved away, shaking your head.

“No,” you muttered.

“Why?” Castiel asked, confused. “Medicine makes you feel better.” You shook your head once again.

“Nasty,” you said through a cough. Castiel patted your back to help calm the coughing. 

“You should take your medicine,” he stated. “It will make you feel better sooner.” When you opened your mouth to protest, Castiel quickly poured the liquid into your mouth. You swallowed and then gagged, wincing.

“Cas!” you cried, tears welling in your eyes. “Ew!” The man sighed, wiping away a stray tear.

“I know,” he replied, “and I’m sorry. But it will help you. Now, get some rest. Sam and Dean will be back soon.”


	12. Sam Winchester

You were covered in blood. Some of it was your own and some of it was from all the vampires. It was supposed to be a simple hunt. All you had to do was go in and kill the small nest of vamps. Sam and Dean were there to help of course. The three of you always hunted together. It was only supposed to be easy but the nest was bigger than the three of you had imagined. The vampires had managed to separate the three of you.

Sam and Dean were nowhere to be seen and you had at least six vampires surrounding you. You tried your hardest to fight them off, even trying to kill them, but one had managed to take your machete away, using it against you. It managed to slash open the side of your stomach while you were busy trying to get away and to find the Winchester brothers. You screamed, terrified. You haven’t been hunting very long, and never have you been in this situation.

“Y/N!” Suddenly, the vampires around you were gone, all decapitated. Sam kneeled down beside you. He grabbed your elbow and pulled you to your feet. “Are you alright?” You nodded, forgetting about the injury you had just received. Sam sighed. “Good. Dean’s got a few cuts but he’ll be ok. Let’s get back to the hotel.”

“What about the other vampires?” you asked. “And you? Are you ok?”

“I’ve got a few scratches but it’s nothing a first aid kit can’t fix. The rest of the vamps were taken care of. Dean’s looking for you on the other side of the building. We better go find him.” The two of you ran to the Impala, searching for the other Winchester. He came running over to the two of you once he saw you reach the Impala.

“Thank god,” he muttered, looking over you. “You ok?” You nodded.

“Can we go back to the motel now?” you asked. Dean chuckled, throwing his arm around your shoulders.

“Sure kiddo. Let’s go.”

The three of you reached the motel room, exhausted. Dean hopped in the shower and you flopped down on one of the two motel beds. Sam pulled a first aid kit from his bag starting to clean the cuts and bruises on his body. You had started to doze off, barely hearing Dean leave the bathroom.

“Y/N?” Dean said, nudging your shoulder. You groaned, being so rudely awoken from your slumber.

“What?” you groaned.

“Sorry to wake you up,” Dean apologized. “But I’m going to go get dinner. I’ll let you stay here and sleep. What do you want?”

You looked at him through half-open eyes. “Same as usual,” you muttered.

“(your favorite fast food)?” Dean confirmed. You nodded, going back to sleep. You faintly heard Dean leave and the Impala fading in the distance. You were asleep for about five minutes before Sam noticed something.

“Hey Y/N?” he asked, waking you again. “Why don’t you change clothes? You shouldn’t be wearing clothes soaked in vamp blood.” You sighed, rolling out of bed and standing. You peeled off your blood soaked flannel, throwing it on the pile of Sam and Dean’s dirty clothes. You decided to get water from the fridge, walking near Sam.

“Can you get me some water too?” Sam asked. You nodded, pulling two bottles from the fridge. You walked over to Sam but leaned against the table and closed your eyes. “You ok?” he asked, concerned. He stood, arms hovering you. You slumped forward, slipping in and out of consciousness. He pulled you to stand upright.

“Woah, don’t pass out on me,” Sam said quickly, trying to find out why you were about to pass out.

The door jiggled open as Dean walked in.

“Dean!” Sam yelled. Dean looked over to where his brother was. When he saw what was going on he dropped everything he had in his hands and ran over to you and Sam. He immediately started checking you over for injuries. He lifted up your shirt to see the cut the vampire had made on your stomach several hours ago. He looked up to your barely conscious eyes.

“You’ve been like this for how long?” he asked sternly. Your legs gave out as you finally succumbed to the darkness.

You woke up slowly, still exhausted. You groaned softly, moving your head slowly. A hand was gripping yours, you realized.

“Sam?” Your words were barely audible. You were surprised you even heard yourself.

“Y/N? Are you awake?” You groaned again with a heavy head. “Can you open your eyes?” You opened your eyes and saw that you were in a hospital. Your heart rate speeds up, making the machine beside you beep faster. Your breath quickens as well. A hand presses against your chest and pushes you back down onto the bed.

“Whoah, kiddo,” Dean said from beside you. “Calm down.” You looked from him to Sam, who was on your other side.

“I want out,” you gasped. “Take me home.”

“I know,” Sam said gently. “But you’re hurt. You’ll be here for a few days.”

“I know you hate hospitals,” Dean acknowledged. “So that’s why I brought you your favorite book.”


	13. Dean Winchester

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I knew I already had this chapter finished I would have posted sooner lol :)

Opening the door, Dean poked his head into the room. “Whatcha doin’ kiddo?” He scanned the room to see you sitting on your bed with a book in your lap. You looked up at the man, confused.

“Just reading. Why?” you answered. It wasn’t usual for Dean to just come knocking on your door and asking what you were doing. It was definitely proven that you were closer to Sam more than anything. Sure, you like Dean just as much but you felt like Sam was more approachable.

Dean shrugged, walking in and sitting on the edge of the bed. “Oh, I don’t know. I just figured we could spend some quality time together. You know, bond a little bit.” He nudged your knee with his elbow. “So what do you say? Wanna hang out?” You closed your book and placed it on the nightstand beside you.

“Sure,” you said hesitantly. “What do you want to do?”

“I don’t know,” Dean confessed. “How about we watch a movie? What was the name of that one--the one you used to talk about all the time? It was Marvel, I think.”

“The First Avenger?” you perked up. Dean smiled.

“Yeah, that one. What do you say? Wanna watch it with me?” You nodded.

“Sure!” Dean chuckled.

“Yeah. How about you go make some popcorn and we can watch the movie in my room. I’ll go get it set up.” You nodded again, rushing out of the room to get started on the popcorn.

When you entered Dean’s room, arms filled with bowls of popcorn, you were amazed. You have never actually seen the inside of the older Winchester’s room and needless to say, you were amazed.

“Like what ya see?” Dean asked with a smile. You laughed and nodded. 

“This is awesome,” you awed. You sat the popcorn on the shelf above Dean’s bed. He flopped down on one side and patted the spot next to him. You sat beside him as you watched him open Disney+, searching for the movie the two of you were going to watch.

“Where’s Sam?” you asked, looking to Dean. He looked back up to you.

“He’s out on a grocery run. He’ll be back in a few hours,” he answered. 

Halfway through the movie you started to grow tired. It was getting later in the afternoon and you hadn’t slept much the past few days. Of course, Dean noticed how you started to drift off to sleep. Suddenly, he lifted you up and placed you between his legs, starting to mess with your hair.

“Hey!” you whined, tired. “What are you doing?” You tried to lift your head up to look at the man but he turned your head towards the tv.

“Sh. Stop fussing. I’m just braiding your hair,” Dean answered. “I know you haven’t been sleeping much the past few days and to be honest, you look like crap. Get some sleep alright.”

You huffed. “Thanks for the compliment. Tell me what’s really on your mind, why don’t you?” Dean swatted your head playfully.

“Seriously kid. I know you’re tired. Get some rest.” Dean wasn’t even halfway done with your hair by the time you were asleep.


	14. Theory Time!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEASON 15 SPOILERS!!!!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!

So as I'm rewatching Supernatural, I have come up with a theory. So we all know that Chuck sucks at being god, right?? Well, Sam and Dean are trying to solve that issue, aren't they? Well, back in season 5 they were trying to get Death's ring so they could solve the whole Michael Lucifer thing. When Dean was talking to Death, Death said, and correct me if I'm wrong, that he could kill god with his little hook thing. Well, the original Death is dead and Billy the reaper replaced him. That means she should be in possession of the weapon. Can't Sam and Dean just ask for one last favor and get the weapon to kill Chuck? Like, maybe Billy asks for Chuck's presence and when he gets there Sam and Dean finish him off. It can't be possible for Chuck to see everything. He has to miss something every now and then, right?? Then Amara could come and rule Earth because we all know she would do it a lot better than Chuck himself. She was even getting tired of Chuck when he'd go to visit her anyway. And if Billy can't get Chuck there then surely Amara can. Maybe even she can kill him if Sam and Dean can't. Then she could bring Jack back and Team Free Will 2.0 could live happily ever after. But Cas can't get too happy so he doesn't get taken back to the empty. Idk, maybe I'm going even more insane than I already am. Should I write this??

I also have this funny other theory about Covid-19. Pestilence was never killed, right? And even if he was he would be replaced like Death was. Remember when he was spreading the swine flu, well maybe he's the one spreading corona so he could come through with this huge antidote and make a lot of cash money. I guess all us SPN fans are going to have to team up to solve this then :)

Also, side-note, I'm sorry I haven't been updating lately. I got back from vacation a few weeks ago and wasn't able to write. Then I was supposed to have three weeks of band camp but I may not have a season this year and now only have one week of camp confirmed. I've been really upset about that lately. Hopefully I can get some requests and writing done.

Anyway, I hope my theories were worth the thought because I was really proud when I thought of them. Have a nice day/night!!!


	15. Carry On

So... it's been a hot minute lol. But I'm not here about writing lol. I'm here to talk about the show's ending. If you haven't seen it yet, I'd advise not reading this. There will be major spoilers. You have been warned. I could not have been happier with the way the show ended. I know that's gonna upset some of you, but this is just my opinion. I am so happy Dean got to die the way he did. He died with his brother by his side and during a hunt. He had one last brother moment. Fun fact, I have never cried over a tv show in my lifetime, but I did cry twice. I cried when Dean died and I cried when Jared and Jensen gave their small speech at the very end. I'm very sad that the show has ended, but I am so thankful that I got to be a part of the SPN family and fandom. I met a new close friend of mine through fanfiction, and I love y'all with my life. Hopefully I'll be writing more for this fandom soon, because now I have a few ideas ;). Have a good day y'all. Carry on.


	16. Jack *EllaoftheOpera*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long delay. I've been up and down and all around in more ways than one, but at least I'm posting again :) Hope you enjoy!!

You and Jack were close. He was there the day Sam, Dean, and Castiel saved you. Demons had killed your family and were out for you next. When the three men took you to the bunker to keep you safe, Jack had fallen for you in a heartbeat. Even though you were petrified of what was going on he thought you were cute. When Sam, Dean, and Cas left you with Jack to go kill the demons that were after you, he was by your side the whole time. When Sam, Dean, and Castiel got rid of the demons, they were going to send you to any remaining family members but they saw the connection that had formed between you and Jack. They decided to take you in as one of their own, teaching you how to do research.

Over time, you and Jack grew closer. You started trusting Jack more and more, telling him things you wouldn’t dare tell anyone else. One of which was your past before you met the boys. You told him the story of your first ever boyfriend and how that ended.

“He was so sweet,” you started. “We never really talked before he asked me out though. It was weird. He just started messaging me randomly one night and we talked for a while. We ‘dated’, but we didn’t ever do anything together. Between my life and his, there just wasn’t any time. I sat with him at lunch once, and that was bad in and of itself.”

“Why?” Jack asked. He had that cute yet confused look on his face.

You smiled. “It was the start of my anxiety.” You then continued to explain to Jack how your first boyfriend cheated on you and then proceeded to ignore you and be incredibly rude to your friends. “I haven’t tried dating since. Every time a guy tries to get that close I start to panic.”

Jack understood where you were coming from once you explained to him what anxiety was. But his heart couldn’t help but sink. There was something about you that made him feel different. He loved it when you fell asleep on the couch with him. Your head would rest on his shoulder and he would gently move it down to his lap. Jack would then lay a blanket over you and stayed there until you woke up again.

When Castiel and Dean explained to him that the emotion he was feeling was love, Jack was afraid to confess to you. He remembered what you told him and he didn’t want you to be afraid of him.

“What should I do?” he asked Castiel one afternoon. “I don’t know how she’ll react and I don’t want her to be afraid of me.”

“Just take it slow,” Castiel responded. “The two of you don’t have to do anything big. Just do things together.”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know. Take her out for a picnic, or just do research together. Just don’t do anything she isn’t comfortable with,” the angel answered. “I’m sure she’d be ok with that.”

Jack decided to confront you about his feelings for you that night after dinner. “Y/N, may I speak with you?” You looked up at him from your spot at the table, nodding quietly. Jack couldn’t tell but your heartbeat quickened in fear.  _ This isn’t going to end well, _ you thought to yourself. You noticed the small nod Castiel gave Jack as the three older men left the room.

“Sure. What do you want to talk about?” you asked quietly. Jack sat down across from you and smiled gently. 

“I, uh, I don’t want you to be afraid of me,” he started. You tilted your head, confused.

“I’m not afraid of you, Jack,” you said. “Why would I be afraid of you?”

There was a moment of silence. Jack twiddled his thumbs under the table, lost in thought. He looked up at Y/N with soft eyes. “I have these feelings.” She raised an eyebrow.

“What do you mean? What feelings?”

“Well,” Jack shifted his gaze to the wall, a sign that he was about to ramble. “Castiel says that it’s called love-”

Y/N’s eyes widened as she held her breath. Her body just shut down and stopped working. Jack looked back to her.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything. I’ve made you distressed.”

“No, I’m sorry. I can’t help it. I feel the same way,” you whispered, face turning beat red. Jack smiled.

“Really?” You poked your eyes from over the top of your hands, smiling slightly as you nodded your head.

“Yeah.”

Jack understood your anxiety. He understood that you would get really shy at times, and he helped with it. He’d give you a hug and tell you that it was ok to be shy. Jack really was the best boyfriend you could have asked for.


End file.
